Of Songs and Ravens
by Joya Verde
Summary: Yaoi. A modern day Naruto in a rock band with his friends attending his concert. Sasuke has always had feelings for the blonde, but all Naruto could think about is a certain raven… Another one-sided SasuNaru. Mainly a Hot Raven and a Gorgeous Blonde.


**Summary:** Yaoi. A modern day Naruto in a rock band with his friends attending his concert. Sasuke has always had feelings for the blonde, but all Naruto could think about is a certain raven… Another one-sided SasuNaru.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Still suffering from writer's block with my other story, and this story had been on my mind for far too long. I was really inspired by **Vertical Horizon's 'Everything You Want' **when I thought up this story. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys will like it!

If you don't like to read about guys making out then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own Naruto. I was told that I could not use the lyrics for my story, so unfortunately I had it removed. Still hope you guys can enjoy it ^^

**Pairings:** One-sided SasuNaru. If you haven't guessed the main pairing by reading the summary then I guess you're just going to have to read and find out… ;D

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

WARNING: Yaoi, as I said earlier, and quite a bit of OOC. Hope you readers don't mind it too much xD.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Of Songs and Ravens<span>**

**_Present Day_**

'Where the hell is he? Why is it taking so long for him to come out? I can't stand this band playing right now. How can anyone like such punk heavy rock? Does that genre even make sense to other people? Unbelievable.'

At the moment, Sasuke was standing amongst several hundreds of fans, all waiting for the main attraction, the band known as TIGG, or better yet known as 'The Inconspicuously Gorgeous Guys'. With him were his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend Sakura, long time friends Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba. It was essentially a triple date.

Tired and exhausted, Sasuke was coming up with ideas, in order to amuse himself, about what to do if he got the chance to go up on stage at that moment, thinking about how he would terrorize each of the members on stage, making sure they'd never perform again, when finally they finished with their song and began leaving. In their stead, were five young men coming up on stage, and the entire concert hall shook with screams and cries from everyone present. Sasuke himself could only stare and feel his heart thudding faster. This was it. This was what he'd been waiting for in the last hour. This was who he'd been waiting to see for three years.

"Naruto…"

**_What Happened…_**

It had been a tedious and long three year business trip in America for the two brothers (and Sakura), where a big rivalling company threatened to ruin the Uchiha Corporation by looking through past records and contracts that the Uchiha's made with other companies, and uncovered a long lost document that would have ruined the Uchiha Corporation and the family.

Few years ago, the brothers had to drop everything and head over to America to help their father settle the problem with Akatsuki Inc. They left everything and everyone, never expecting the problem to take more than a few months to settle, at most. Being the eldest son and VP of Uchiha Corp at the age of 20, Itachi had to leave. During the time, Sakura was working for Itachi as his secretary, and being the perfectionist she was and oh so responsible, Itachi had to bring her along (he had too much stuff to deal with already and Sakura was a great organizer, as he reasoned with her as to why he had to bring her along). As for Sasuke, it was expected of him to be able to handle the family business and take over Itachi's position when their father retired, and at the ripe age of 16 it was expected he should start learning the ropes (Itachi started learning at 14, so Sasuke shouldn't have too much trouble, coming from a genius family after all).

Itachi thought that this was a good opportunity for Sasuke to observe how to deal with difficult situations such as the one they were in, as well as try to understand their enemy much better. As for school, they were going to home-school the teen so he would be able to both deal with the company and continue on with school (no one has ever heard of an Uchiha not entering an amazing post-secondary school). Since Sakura was about the same age as Sasuke, she was given the option of either continuing to solely work for Itachi or balance work and school together (either home-school or attend a school nearby). Since the girl was head-over-heels for the younger brother and loved to learn, it was obvious what she settled for.

It took two long years to deal with Akatsuki, and one year to clean up the mess that was made through the legal battles, the change in executives (some having been working for the Akatsuki all along) and the Akatsuki themselves, who were no more and their employees have left either to work with the Uchiha Corp. or to look elsewhere for work elsewhere.

In the last two years, Sasuke had eventually relented and decided to date Sakura, who was not only his closest friend throughout all this ordeal (next to Itachi), but the person who could understand him best. Even after revealing his secret feelings for Naruto, Sakura didn't mind, so long as Sasuke could differentiate the feelings he had for Naruto and the ones he had for her (of course, she only thought of his feelings for Naruto to be puppy love and believed that she could change his mind altogether. Until then, she thought that these feelings he had would be nothing more than just a weird period for the growing teen).

What Sakura didn't know, was that Sasuke was selfishly using Sakura as nothing more than Naruto's current replacement until they returned home. Throughout the last few years, Sasuke had been thinking about how much he dearly cared about Naruto, and how important the blonde was in his life. He had thought about it, and decided he wanted the blonde, and was sure Naruto felt the same (what else could it mean for someone to knew and care about Sasuke as much as Naruto did, if it didn't mean anything? From the fears to the deepest desires, Naruto knew Sasuke inside and out, as did Sasuke in regards to Naruto; they were just meant to be!).

Throughout the first year away, all three still kept in contact with the people at home (especially Sasuke and Naruto, who have been seen to always message the other several times a day). Of course, after Sasuke and Sakura began going out, Sasuke and Naruto had started to lose touch with one another, to the point of messaging the other only once in a while. At this point in time, Naruto was accepted into college for psychology and Sasuke was studying to get into Harvard for law (as was expected of him), and on top of it Sasuke was balancing school, work, and a relationship all at once, hardly having any time to deal with his secret crush.

Even so, Sasuke believed that Naruto would wait for him to return. Perhaps it was just optimism, but Sasuke had a feeling that it would all work out for him in the end without a doubt.

**_Home_…**

Once they arrived at the airport, the small group was greeted by friends and family members. Sakura ran up to her old friend and rival, Ino, to share all her most recent stories should could not put in a single e-mail, as well as show her the couple ring that Sasuke had bought her not too long ago (much to Ino's surprise and slight envy, since her boyfriend didn't believe in something as cute as couple rings, thinking them to be an excuse to make more money off of romantic fools). Both Uchiha brothers approached their loving mother and gave her hugs and a quick kiss, relating the news that their father would return sometime later this month (not like anyone cared, but it had to be said). After receiving many 'welcome home' greetings from the people there, it was Sasuke who realized first that Naruto was not one of the people present. Even so, it was Sakura who voiced the question.

"Hey, where's Naruto?"

The people were surprised by the question. It was Minato who responded to the question.

"Didn't you know? Naruto's got a concert tonight."

Sasuke was a bit confused and irritated that his best friend would skip the day of welcoming them home to attend a concert. What gives? Once again, it was Sakura who voiced her opinion.

"So you're saying that he couldn't be bothered to come here to see and welcome us home, because he's attending some _concert_? Just who is playing tonight that is more important than us? After all it's been years since we've last seen one another!"

Again, the three were met by silence and surprise by everyone present. Feeling her boyfriend's agitation and Itachi's silent curiosity with the silence they were receiving, as well as the fact that it was rude how Naruto couldn't be bothered to come see them, Sakura began to formulate the next question in her head, but it was not necessary.

"So… you guys don't know anything about this concert, or Naruto's part in it at all, correct?"

It was Shikamaru who asked. To which the three nodded in affirmative, leaving the others feeling slightly more confused, a hint of amusement, and shock all at once. It was Kiba who brought it on himself to share the next piece of information with the three still somewhat confused people.

"Well, I don't know how much you folks tried to keep in touch with Naru-baka, but for the last two years, Naruto had been in a band called TIGG (also known as 'The Inconspicuously Gorgeous Guys, don't ask, you _know_ it was Naruto's idea), and as _lead singer_ you'd expect him to be present at his own concert, which at the moment is pretty popular throughout Asia."

Ino continued on for Kiba, who couldn't keep the smirk from leaving his face at the dumbfounded expression on Sasuke and Sakura's face. If Itachi was surprised at all, he didn't show it. No surprise there.

"Yea, I'm not too surprised that you guys haven't heard anything yet back in America, but I hear he's about to sign a contract with one of the music producers over there. Until then though, he's currently hosting concerts all over East Asia. In fact, most of us (minus the parents) are going to head over to watch his performance after we picked you up. Look, we even got you three tickets. Hopefully you're not too tired by your trip!"

Ino flashes the group three tickets of TIGG, playing at some concert hall called Scullen that night at 11pm. That gave the group… about two and a half hours to get everything ready. All the while, Sakura was psyched and a tad bit angry that Naruto hadn't shared this piece of news with them. Sasuke was still processing the newly acquired information, and Itachi remained silent.

It was Hinata who explained that since Naruto had been so busy with travelling around with the band (which included Gaara/guitarist, Sai/bassist, Chouji/drummer and Neiji/pianist), it was hard for everyone to try and reach him, and as an apology he sent everyone a ticket for his concert tonight (including Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto, but they would rather give the tickets to Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura since they assumed the younger people would enjoy it more than the parents).

In fact, they weren't sure if Naruto even knew that the three were returning that day. Everyone left him and his band messages that Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura were returning that day, but there's a good chance Naruto never got the message.

Sasuke was still shocked to hear that Naruto was in a band. He could see it happening, it suited his character since Naruto loved to be in the spot light and be cheered on by hundreds of people, but never did Sasuke think that Naruto was able to _sing_. In all honesty, Sasuke had never heard Naruto sing, and with the way he talks and shouts so much, Sasuke thought it could be possible that Naruto was tone deaf. What a surprise to hear that he was the lead singer in a band of his own… Sasuke wondered just how popular this band was, and why wasn't he informed of this band by Naruto himself! Just what was there to hide if he was the next biggest thing in Tokyo anyways?

**_Back At the Concert…_**

The group arrived at the concert after 11pm. After much pressuring and needless begging, they weren't able to convince Itachi to come to the concert with them, with the man claiming to be tired and needing to catch up on some more work. So, the group disbanded and regrouped after an hour and headed to the concert. Since they had VIP tickets, they were right smack at the centre, a bit further away from the mosh pit, and had a good view of where the band members would be situated. The place was PACKED with people, probably six thousand in total, all wearing a lot of black, some had T-shirts with faces of members of the band (the majority of it being Neiji since he was so androgynous), some wore shirts that simply said 'T-I-G-G!', and many had glow sticks. Sasuke noticed that there was a good balance of men and women in the crowd.

Sasuke and everyone else just came in more casual attire, the girls in some formfitting blouse/t-shirt with skinny jeans/skirts, and the guys in t-shirts/dress shirts and jeans. All were waiting for the opening act to end, and bring out the main attraction.

After another half hour, Sasuke and Sakura were beginning to look agitated for waiting so long to see Naruto, until the opening act finally came to an end. People were cheering and politely clapping as the band left the stage (many having forgotten the name of the group), and then the next band came and made their entrance. Sasuke was at loss for words at what he saw.

Forget the fact that Sai grew out his hair and had it permed so it looked wavy, or Chouji had lost a hell of a lot of weight and packed on some muscles, or even the fact that Gaara had a tattoo of the Chinese character for 'love' on his forehead and wore less eyeshadow, as well as the fact that Neiji looked like he never aged. None of that was important compared to how Naruto looked.

Naruto, the once short and fragile looking teen had grown TALL and perfectly toned in all the right places. He grew out his hair so it touched his shoulders, and still somewhat spiked, pointing in random directions. He was only wearing a flattering gray t-shirt and black skinny-jeans with combat boots laced up to the shins. He had eyeliner on, which brought out his beautiful sky blue eyes, and the only jewellery he had on was the green jewel necklace-turned bracelet that his grandmother gave to him, which absolutely matched his appearance. What was probably the biggest change about Naruto would be his aura, since the young man had an aura about him that makes anyone want to jump his bones (which was quite the change, considering he used to give off an aura that made people want to beat him up).

That was probably why everyone was screaming and crying when they saw Naruto, especially when he smirked to the crowd (everything could be seen, even for the people too far away thanks to the ginormous screen above the stage that centered on the band).

The last three years had done wonders to the young man, it was almost hard to believe that he was only 19. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Sakura drooling over the image of Naruto as well (if he wasn't born an Uchiha, he might have probably done the same thing). In other words, puberty did him good.

"How's it going guys?"

Sasuke and Sakura were mostly amazed with how Naruto's once annoying voice had dropped several pitches lower, and so hearing it actually brought a delightful shiver down people's backs. Naruto's question sparked something in the large crowd that made everyone scream and almost cream their pants. No surprise, Sasuke's mini group had all the girls screaming their heads off as much as everyone else, much to the guys' annoyance.

"So, me and the guys, we have an amazing show lined up for you. Your screams will be our indicator for how much you guys love the stuff we have planned for you tonight. So do me a favour, and remember to make, some, NOISE!"

And thus the show began, song after song, two intermissions, some fan services performed on stage (where different band members kissed another member, much to the pleasure of the yaoi fangirls present at the concert), as well as short stories about certain songs that were sung, like where it originated from, what was the inspiration for it, and each time a song ended, the crowd would not stop cheering and screaming for the band to give them more.

Sasuke was impressed. He was in awe by the performance, and he felt that he never wanted Naruto more than he did then. It was a strange and possessive feeling that took over his consciousness, and he continued to watch Naruto's performance, staring at the beautiful blonde, and every now and then catching himself cheering like the rest of the people, which surprised Sasuke himself because he never remembered feeling this excited about anything. The performance was just that superb.

Finally, after playing the last song of their newest album, the band stepped backstage to quickly refresh themselves before the encore, which the fans would not stop repeating. Everyone that Sasuke came with, including Sasuke himself, joined the crowd. The cry for an encore didn't stop until Naruto and his band came back onstage, where everyone cheered and clapped at seeing TIGG.

Naruto smiled his gorgeous, sunny smile as he holds the mike, taking a quick look back at his band members who just gave him a nod in return, and Gaara started to play some notes.

"So this song isn't part of my album, it's actually a song I heard on the radio that really got to me, and I really wanted to share it with you all. Several years ago, somoene really dear to me left because of important matters and whom I haven't seen since, even though I think about this person every single day. This song is called 'Everything You Want'."

**_Naruto's POV_**

Ah, another night, another concert, and another headache. How come there's so much more stress the more popular we become? What's worse, how come I haven't adjusted to it yet like everyone else?

"Naru, one more song, and we're done for the night. What do you want to play?"

There's only one song I want to play, and that's because it's been three years since I last saw that man, I can't stop thinking about what he said three years ago today. What an idiot. He should've known I don't change my feelings that easily.

"You know that song I'm currently obsessed with? I wanna sing that song tonight. Is that cool with you guys?"

Of course they'd nod. They all knew what that song meant to me. We're all like brothers. I told them what had happened all those years ago, and how I haven't gotten over him yet. It's not happening anytime soon, unfortunately enough for Neiji. Sometimes I wonder if things would change in the future, and these old feelings I have would just slowly melt away. I'm certain his feelings for me have already disappeared, and it leaves a bitter feeling in my chest.

Stepping back on stage, the light blinds me for a split second. The fans are cheering, and their cries are all I could hear. I revel in it. I love this attention, and the feel of all eyes on me. It's one of the greatest pleasures in life, I'm sure. And yet it's also painful just because I knew that all those eyes on me would never be able to satisfy my desire for that one pair of dark smouldering eyes.

Falling back into reality, I look behind at each of my bandmates to make sure they're all ready. They nod as I glanced at them, and Gaara starts to play some strings.

"So this song isn't part of my album, it's actually a song I heard on the radio that really got to me, and I really wanted to share with you all. Several years ago, a person really dear to me left and I haven't seen them since, even though I think about this person every day. This song is called 'Everything You Want'."

I start to sing, with the words easily coming through my lips. As I sing, I think about the past, especially the moments I had with him.

He knew how I felt about him. I was too obvious. He always caught me staring, watched how I struggled to talk to him, how I would blush every time he came too close to my face to tell me how special I am to him, not to mention that one time I directly kissed him before he left…

How shocked he looked after that brief kiss! Fortunately for the both of us, we were in a secluded area of the airport. Even better, he did not reject me outright, but kissed me instead... How I wished that moment would have never ended.

I almost told him I loved him. Right then and there, before he boarded his plane. But I was breathless, and could not find my voice. And the way he was looking at me, all the while breathing just as hard as me, I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment. Especially not since his eyes told me just how much I meant to him, and I think he saw the same with me. I realized that I had my hands gripping his jacket tightly, and he had one hand behind my neck, and the other one loosely wrapped around my waist. I blushed. Without saying anything, we slowly untangled ourselves…

It was almost time for him to board, and we had to return to our group of friends and family members. I wanted to say something, but my mind was still unable to formulate properly the words I needed to express to the man before me. Thankfully I didn't need to, because he pulls me close to him once again, and delivered a short, sweet kiss, the kind that would make the knees give away and make one feel like they're on a cloud. Breaking the kiss, he looked at me with those dark eyes with a tint of red, eyes that displayed emotions he had never shown to anyone else, and spoke the last words I would remember always.

"Someday, you'll understand how much you really mean to me. In the meantime, wait for my return. You're mine, never forget that."

The day he kissed me, I thought all was right with the world, and that he feels the same way about me; a dream come true, where the man I've adored for years cared for me too, and we'd spend the rest of our days fighting the world who will turn away from us to acknowledge our love.

In the beginning, I was filled with nothing but optimism, but that changed as the years went by. It was hard to believe that that brief moment of happiness actually happened, since it was hard to contact the man. With every ten emails I sent him, I would receive one in return, and they're usually short and curt. It's as though he's forgotten what he's said to me, as though it never happened to begin with…

If he were here right now, I would want him to hear this song, to remember what he had said before he left, to know that I still love him, and how much it hurts not knowing how he feels about me, if he feels anything at all by now…

Itachi... This song makes me think of him so much. The first time I heard it, I thought I would cry. The song brought on so much emotions, it was something I could listen to continuously, since it brought back the good and bad memories. Every time I heard it, even several years later, I would still have some sort of reaction to it, sometimes well, other times depressing. It's a song that summed up my current state of thoughts, and funny enough, no matter how happy or depressed I'd get listening to this song, my feelings for him would not change.

**_Currently…_**

The entire length of the song was met by silence. Everyone was entranced by the emotions that Naruto expressed through the song, especially at the end. And before anyone could start cheering again, Naruto ends the song with an encrypted message that left some of the audience (and Sasuke's little group) quite surprised.

"I'm still in love with you Raven, wherever you are."

The lights on the stage shut off for a second and the fans once again started screaming like mad. Meanwhile, the group wondered who this 'Raven' person was that Naruto mentioned. In Sasuke's head though, he made the connection right away to the times Naruto always came over to Sasuke's place, and all those drawings of ravens that apparently reminded Naruto of the Uchihas... Sasuke's contemplation was cut off by Sakura's voice, which noted something interesting that the group had missed.

Sakura: "You know it kind of makes sense now why the majority of the fans here have pitched black hair. All this time I thought they were mostly goth, but if they wanted to be this 'Raven' character, maybe that's why they dyed their hair black?"

Ino: "I'm more surprised that he's been in love with someone all this time, and we never knew about it (maybe it _is_ Sasuke…?)! Either he doesn't think we're good friends or we really are crappy friends for never realizing he's in love."

Kiba: "It's Naruto, how the hell can you tell he's in love when he's been the same as when we were kids, and treats everyone the same? I don't think he treats anyone he knows any differently than how he treats us. Besides, have you ever heard of him talk about this 'Raven' person? Damn the fact that the name is also unisex…"

Having stopped listening as soon as Kiba opened his mouth, Sasuke slowly slipped away from the group and started to head to the back of the stage without being noticed by his friends. Unfortunately, what awaited Sasuke was a huge line in front of the backstage door, guarded by a huge bouncer with minimal orange hair. Unperturbed, Sasuke started to make his way through by people back, glaring at anyone who thought about denying his right to see the beautiful blond, and almost outright punched one fellow who tried to shove him back. Fortunately, his Uchiha glare was more than effective in making the man shut up and back down. Seeing the bouncer up ahead, Sasuke flashed his Uchiha smirk, hand in his pockets, ready to spring several hundred in order to get past the big body builder and see the person who's been waiting to see him all these years…

**_Backstage…_**

After the concert, the group relaxed in the common room, grabbing refreshments and congratulating one another for another successful concert before heading off to their own individual changing rooms. They were given an hour and a half to freshen up before heading back to the hotel, since there was still a large crowd in the hall that wasn't expected to disperse anytime soon.

No one commented on Naruto's unexpected declaration in front of their fans. Then again, the added mystery and love drama he seemed to have put himself in just might increase their popularity even more, something which none of the band members had trouble with. Of course, Naruto would never know that these were the thoughts crossing the minds of his supposed 'best friends' who think about profiting from his pain…

Then again, they always knew he had never gotten over the Uchiha, and although this concerned most of the members, the fact that their Naruto wasn't deeply depressed or as hung up over the raven-haired man as compared to several years ago made them relax more, and decided to let the blonde slowly move on from the raven in his own way.

In his own dressing room, Naruto suddenly remembered sending the tickets and backstage passes to his parents so they could give it to his friends, and began wondering whether or not his friends and parents had come to see his concert. His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of his door being knocked.

"It's open."

The face of a kind looking brunette man with a scar across his nose appeared behind the door, smiling and looking slightly apologetic. Even though the man was Naruto's manager, Umino Iruka always had the sweetest disposition, which led him to be the target of harassment by their vocal coach Hatake Kakashi, which was always somewhat adorably disturbing to watch.

"Naruto, sorry to disturb, but it would appear one of your friends did not have any patience when told you were probably busy. But seeing as you've already changed and got time on your hands, I'm guessing it's ok to let him in?"

Naruto quickly stood up from his seat, heart racing from the immediate nervousness and excitement of seeing one of his friends after so long! But, why was it only one? He made sure there was enough backstage passes for nine…

"Of course Iruka! Bring him in!"

Nodding to the blonde, Iruka disappeared behind the door, and in walked was a man carrying a large bouquet of flowers which covered his face. Naruto was confused, but once the door shut behind the man, the bouquet was moved away from his face, and everything just stopped working in Naruto's head. There in front of him, dressed in a pair of skinny grey jeans and a black dress shirt buttoned all the way up with the uppermost buttons popped open, hair tied in a low ponytail, and possessing dark eyes with a slight tint of red staring directly at Naruto, was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

**_Meanwhile, back with the group…_**

Sasuke failed to get past the bodyguard. Apparently, the man was paid so well that not even several thousands could entice him to move out of Sasuke's way. Angry and annoyed, he went back to find his group of friends who were waiting near their parked cars, all having thought Sasuke had left to go to the bathroom.

Like Sasuke, everyone really wanted to see Naruto before they left, but knew that they needed backstage passes in order to be allowed to meet the band members. Unfortunately, Minato and Kushina never knew the importance of backstage passes, and had forgotten to give it to the kids.

While everyone began saying their farewells and goodnights, Sasuke's phone rang, and everyone stopped to watch as Sasuke had a semi animated talk with this mother.

"Hello Mother. Yes, the concert just ended. No, we weren't allowed in. No, I haven't heard from Ni-san. Isn't he home with you right now? Wait, he actually came? He has what? I'll look for him right now mother."

Hanging up the phone, Sasuke looked constipated and started shaking like someone who had one too many espressos.

Slightly concerned, Kiba was the one who decided to end Sasuke's contemplation over something his mother said on the phone that must have really bothered him.

"Errr… You okay there Emo King? Is… everything okay with your mom?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sasuke refocused his attention on his cell phone as he starts dialling some numbers, and answering Kiba's question.

"Fine. Perfectly fine. In fact, Mother had just informed me that not only had the Namikaze's given Mother the backstage passes, but she handed them to Itachi, who is supposed to be here to give them to us, about an hour ago."

"WHAT?"

**_Back in the dressing room…_**

"Naruto…"

Naruto was unable to react. Never had such a situation occurred like this for him, so not knowing the proper protocol or reaction, he remained silent and stared at the man in front of him, wondering if this was a dream or an illusion since he's been thinking about him more than usual, especially during the concert.

Itachi just tilted his head slightly at the young man in front of him, debated his next move, and settled for smiling lightly and slowly approach the frozen blonde, trying not to frighten him even more than necessary.

Putting the flowers down carefully on the chair that was occupied earlier by Naruto earlier, Itachi slowly stood in front of Naruto, the entire time keeping his movements deliberately slow and watching Naruto, making sure he wouldn't run. Before Naruto knew it he was grabbed and he suddenly found himself being hugged. The pressure of the hug was borderline uncomfortable, but it was enough for Naruto to realize that not only was he not dreaming, Itachi has returned, and was hugging him as though Naruto was going to escape. The warmth, the smell, the feeling of the hard body holding him… no, Naruto was not dreaming. It was really Itachi!

"Naruto… You threw a magnificent concert. I'm just sorry I came to hear the last song and the encore… It was an amazing performance."

Without wasting another second Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Itachi, and retuned the hug with just as much strength and more, burying his nose against Itachi's shirt, taking a great big whiff and releasing a satisfying sigh, his words leaving him feeling lighter than air, and more content than ever.

Eventually, Itachi had to let him go, because even though Naruto had grown quite a bit, he was not as tall as Itachi, so his head was level with Itachi's shoulder, and at the moment his words were muffled against Itachi's shoulder.

Pulling slightly away to look at the blonde, Itachi was a bit surprised to see a pair of angry looking blue eyes, the same blue eyes that he sees on his desktop, and in his dreams.

"You bastard! You… It's been three years! You never- What was wrong with your emails? I thought you stopped caring and forgot about me! I thought you forgot what you said to me before you left… I've missed you, you inconsiderate ass! I know I'm acting like a girl right now, but I need answers for all the crap I went through waiting for you all this time!"

Smiling and eyes shining with love, admiration, and a hint of deviousness, Itachi ignored Naruto's request and gave him passionate kiss instead, one better than the first one they shared together. By the end of it, Naruto almost forgot what he asked, mind in a daze about how wonderful the kiss was, and the lingering taste of the Uchiha still on his lips.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time. I'd rather know now than later!"

With such a determined look on his face, Itachi could not being himself to say no. Then again, it was always hard for him to deny whatever Naruto wanted, not that the blonde knew, and it was a good thing too, Itachi thought.

"You remember how I had to leave because of a problem with one of our top rivalling companies? Well, in short I am now the new head of that company, Akatsuki Corporation."

Itachi was met by silence. Looking at the man, Naruto looked back, not understanding the situation exactly, but knowing that it was a huge and serious deal. Seeing as Naruto had no questions, Itachi continued.

"Basically, without my father knowing since he believes that Akatsuki now runs for him, I staked my position, took back most of the former employees and employers, and made Akatsuki stronger than before. As the new head, I have the resources and powers to take or destroy my father's company, which can be done if he does not learn to accept my love for you or tries to keep us apart. The entire process was carefully planned. I could not let anyone know of my plans, and tried not to let anyone find out about you in case they tried to use you against me. In order to do that I barely contacted you (in case people tried to hack onto my files) and focused on rebuilding Akatsuki. I apologize for these last few years and my nonexistent presence and inappropriate emails. But throughout these past years I had kept up with your progress by speaking to your parents, and reading about you on the news. Not one day had I stopped thinking about you. Even so, I see now how my actions could have been painful to you. Forgive me."

Looking at the man in his arms, he was met by an open-mouthed gawking gorgeous blonde. Itachi could not help but smile again at the blonde and his reactions. Perhaps one of the biggest reasons for his love of the blonde was how expressive he was, how happy Itachi himself always felt being around him and how he was always able to make Itachi feel like he could do anything he wanted, as long as Naruto was by his side.

That smile, so honest and sweet, brought Naruto back to the present, and left him blushing like a doll. Never had he seen Itachi smile so much, that sweet and open smile that was unlike the Uchiha smirk, and having it aimed at him.

Realization dawned on him. Itachi, he did all that to make sure they had a future together that wouldn't be jeopardized by the Uchihas. Itachi, who pretty much confessed that he loved Naruto. Without a word, Naruto pulled down Itachi for another kiss. The love of his life had returned, confessing his love and paved the way so that they could have a possible future together without too much problems from the Uchiha's (since the Namikaze's were relatively laid back, being happy as long as their son was happy). God, can the night get any better? Apparently it can.

"I hear you were going to start your tour pretty soon… just so you know, wherever you go, I go. From now on, nothing will keep me away from you. Not work, family, or even you when you've decide that you're done with me."

Itachi smirked at the man in his arms, but that smirk was wiped off his face when Naruto pulled him down for another kiss, and pushed him backwards until he landed on a couch, and Naruto crawled on top of his lap with legs on either side of the grey jean clad legs, never breaking the kiss.

"Believe me when I tell you, Tachi-kun."

Removing the hair band and using one hand to run it through thick raven colour hair while the other began unbuttoning the dress shirt, Naruto trailed light kisses from chin to ear, whispering ever so lightly…

"It's going to take me more than a while to even _think_ about ever being done with you."

They both smirked at one another, before passion consumed them both and they fell on one another like beasts not having been fed for days.

Throughout the entire time, Itachi's phone was ringing, but his pants were somewhere across the room and on silent mode. At that moment, nothing else mattered in the world for the two besides one another. Unfortunately for Sasuke, who waited in the parking lot even after his friends left in order to try to find Itachi, would not be able to find his brother all night, but instead later on that week, when Naruto had already left for his tour, and Itachi had left with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I had fun writing this! I considered a lemon, but I'm not in the right mind to make one that would be appealing to fellow readers xD I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it!

I'm just sad I had to remove the lyric portion for this fic. Oh wells, I'd rather have it up without the lyrics than have it deleted and not be able to share this with you guys. Thanks a bunch for reading! Remember to Review! =)


End file.
